marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Monsters Unleashed Vol 1 1
* Supporting Characters: * Doctor Meroux * Pierre Antagonists: * Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** Woods *** Charles' cabin ** City (Mentioned) Items: * Charles' watch | StoryTitle2 = The Thing in the Freezer | Writer2_1 = Marv Wolfman | Penciler2_1 = Syd Shores | Inker2_1 = Syd Shores | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = Roy Thomas | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = | ReprintOf3 = Journey into Mystery Vol 1 16 | StoryTitle3 = Vampire Tale | Writer3_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler3_1 = Doug Wildey | Inker3_1 = Doug Wildey | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | Editor3_1 = Stan Lee | Editor3_2 = Roy Thomas | Synopsis3 = A man wrapped in bandages is on trial for murder after slaying a vampire. After the jury does not buy his vampire hunting story and convicts him, he removes his bandages revealing himself to be a zombie pursuing revenge after he was killed by the vampire one year ago. | Appearing3 = | StoryTitle4 = Skulls in the Stars | Writer4_1 = Roy Thomas | AdaptedFrom4_1 = Robert E. Howard | Penciler4_1 = Ralph Reese | Inker4_1 = Ralph Reese | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = Roy Thomas | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Races and Species: * | ReprintOf5 = Journey into Mystery Vol 1 1 | StoryTitle5 = One Foot in the Grave | Writer5_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler5_1 = Tony DiPreta | Inker5_1 = Tony DiPreta | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | Editor5_1 = Stan Lee | Editor5_2 = Roy Thomas | Synopsis5 = A man decides to make money by reselling flowers stolen from graves until the dead return to take their flowers back. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Tony the florist Races and Species: * Humans | ReprintOf6 = Menace Vol 1 10 | StoryTitle6 = The Fake | Writer6_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler6_1 = Al Eadeh | Inker6_1 = Al Eadeh | Colourist6_1 = | Letterer6_1 = | Editor6_1 = Roy Thomas | Synopsis6 = A hag that expertly applies makeup looks for a rich elderly man to support her. She finds one that still thinks she is beautiful even after she removes her disguise because any living thing is beautiful to a...robot. | Appearing6 = | StoryTitle7 = World of Warlocks | Writer7_1 = Gardner Fox | Writer7_2 = Roy Thomas | Penciler7_1 = Gene Colan | Inker7_1 = Gene Colan | Colourist7_1 = | Letterer6_1 = | Editor7_1 = Roy Thomas | Synopsis7 = | Appearing7 = | Notes = * Monsters Unleashed is published on a bi-monthly schedule and distributed by Curtis Magazines. * "The Man Who Cried Werewolf" is adapted from an original short story by horror writer entitled, "The Man Who Cried Wolf". ** "The Man Who Cried Werewolf" is reprinted in ''Masters of Terror'' #2. * "Skulls in the Stars" is adapted from an original short story by fantasy writer Robert E. Howard. It is the first Marvel comics appearance of the Robert E. Howard character Solomon Kane. * "World of Warlocks" is reprinted in ''Monsters Unleashed Annual'' #1. | Trivia = | Recommended = * Bizarre Adventures * Haunt of Horror * Legion of Monsters * Masters of Terror * Tales of the Zombie * Tomb of Dracula * Vampire Tales | Links = }}